


Bright Lonely City

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, LMAO DISCONTINUED I'M SO SORRY, Multi, i'm tagging as i go, one beta watching me fumble around yelling profanities at everything, they actually watched the games so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kaito works his damned best to clean up the city undetected and keep all his business under wraps, working with Shuichi, a detective-in-training and nephew of the Chief of Police to prevent the poor citizens from ever finding out about a teenaged trigger-happy (---and fist-happy.---) vigilante. A villain arises with a strange fixation on bringing the truth to light, bringing chaos and what could be mortal doom with him.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 13





	Bright Lonely City

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I did not watch the games, I'm sorry in advance

All he could hear were the sirens blaring and the ringing of his ears getting louder as he ran. 

He couldn't see anything but the all too familiar blue and red lights illuminating the empty rooftops. The soft green of wild hair running alongside him. 

The feel of the freezing air rushing against him, how his footsteps felt too heavy on the concrete of each building. Rooftop to rooftop in a desperate attempt to escape, he felt every part of his body land too hard on the next platform when he jumped. 

Until he couldn't feel the ground beneath his feet.

And all he knew was that everything was moving too fast for him to keep up with.

He couldn't tell if the world was spinning or if he was somersaulting in the air.

His eyes met with soft green orbs reaching out for him desperately and for a split second, he could feel their fingertips brush.

"Shit!"

And then he was gone.

His eyes focused on the starry night sky in front of him, a perfect picture framed with the buildings looming over him—

**Bang! Crash! ******

********

********

The dull ache in his head let him know that the adrenaline was starting to wear off, and that he wasn't probably gonna be feeling too good in the morning. Oh well, at least the nearby birds greeted him with what seemed to be more like screeching than the usual squawk.

His eyes refocused onto graffiti art. The words 'RISE' in bold beautiful shades of red, surrounded by black and neon yellow.

_I will, I will. _He groans to himself.__

____

____

"God... goddamnit..." He was breathing heavily, almost to the point of hyperventilating. Every single one of his movements were sluggish and lazy, his torso bruised to nothing but black and blue. If anyone saw him right now, they'd think he was dead. 

(---at least as dead as he felt, given the fact that he fell from a considerable height.---)

_Breathe in, breathe out. You can do it. ___

____

____

Unwillingly, he got up from the miserable heap of garbage bags he landed on, he took note of how they were spilling out of the can so much that he really couldn't tell if it was there at all had he not felt it through six layers of trash.

He figured it would be best to get back home before the sun rises.

His mind was blank, he couldn't remember how he got here, only that he walked and walked until his already sore legs were screaming for rest. But the comfort of having reached his crummy old apartment building wasn't strong enough to relax him at all really, but he still felt glad he was able to reach what he considered home.

Rarely anyone lived in his complex, partly because of the high rise in crime, and probably partly because of the rambunctious neighbors. So he wasted no time on his way to the second floor, and pulled out what was left of what seemed to be an ancient keychain and his room key. Luckily for him it was rather late, Saihara should be asleep by now, and hopefully in his own room. So with a quiet click, he unlocked the door, immediately feeling the breeze of the air conditioning harshly hit his face and every other part of his body that was exposed (---no thanks to his soiled and immeasurably torn clothes.---). 

Welcomed by the dark, with the only light source being the TV in the background, spewing reports about something he couldn't be bothered by, the first thing he noticed through the thin layer of tears in his eyes, was the far too familiar sight of his best friend's face planted firmly onto his paperwork (---or rather his uncle's.---) and the scent of caffeine making itself known to the whole street. He groaned, both in exhaustion and in pain, as he slowly locked the door and made his way over to Saihara, sound asleep. Discarding his ridiculously dirty jacket, he mustered up enough willpower to ignore his aching muscles and lift the other into his arms and gently set him onto the couch instead. He smiled to himself, thinking about how small Saihara looked when he was given a chance to rest. Kaito wasn't strong enough to even stay awake at this point, his eyes blinking slowly as his consciousness was fading in and out, so he groggily made his way to the abandoned coffee mug on Saihara's desk and chugged the rest of it before his body had the chance to pass out.

He wiped the remaining droplets of coffee off his mouth as a sharp stinging sensation in his lower abdomen intensified, he winced, clutching his side in a pained silence, not wanting to disturb the other person in the room. Muttering to himself, he dragged his feet to the bathroom.

Ah shit, there's too much blood.

Or at least that's all he could remember before he blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> I am big mess
> 
> Criticism welcome and appreciated 
> 
> Thanks for reading okay love you bye


End file.
